I’ve Got a Spell on Green
by PiperLilly14
Summary: What if Kevin hadn’t stepped in front of Mike, and Madimot possessed Mike instead. After the battle, Mike is severely injured and it takes the whole team to bring him back to full health.
1. Madimot’s Attack

A/N:

Disclaimer: Power Rangers Samurai does not belong to me, I'm just using the characters to make my own story.

Also, I hope y'all enjoy this, it was a lot of fun to write.

* * *

It all happened so quickly, nobody knew what had happened until Mike was on the ground clutching his head in pain. Kevin had tried to get his attention, but his attempt had failed, and Mike had gotten hit because of his inability to save him.

After a few seconds, Mike stood up, not acting like himself, unlike his usual tendency to bounce around, he looked like a statue.

"I've got a new pet, I'll call him Green!" cried the nighlok, "Sick'em Green!"

Before the rest of the team knew it, Mike was on them, like a rabid animal trying to kill its prey. Mike slashed at Kevin who had tried to get him to listen to reason, but he only got cut down in the process. Next was Mia, she didn't want to hurt Mike, but she tried anyway, also getting cut across the chest. Then Emily tried, but Mike hesitated for a minute, causing Emily to actually hit Mike.

"Oh no! Mike I'm so sorry!" cried Emily. Mike just stood back up, like the pain hadn't even affected him, that was when Jayden sprinted past him toward the nighlok, crying out, "Let him go!"

"But that wouldn't be as fun!" yelled Madimot.

Jayden attacked Madimot, and was actually able to get a few hits in, but just as he was about to finish him, Madimot disappeared, saying, "I'm dried out, see ya later fools!"

Jayden turned to face Mike, as all the others had, they had him surrounded, closing in very slowly. Mike wasn't reacting, so they took their opportunity to at least demorph him to make him less of a threat. No matter how much it pained them to do so. Jayden carefully sauntered forward, white symbol disk in hand, before saying, " I know he's your friend, but I need you guys to hit him with your power-ups, and one won't be enough. I don't like it any more than you do, but it has to be done if we want him back."

All three had pulled out their power disks, though very slowly, not wanting to hurt their friend. They all, reluctantly, mind you, unleashed their powers, all hitting Mike, who fell to the ground, demorphed, but not crying out in pain, which had to be from the mind control they figured. Kevin, Mia, and Emily all hung their head in shame, they felt awful for laying a scratch on their fellow team member. That's when Jayden walked up to him, sword in hand, and slashed Mike across the chest, where a few bolts of electricity and a blue aura escaped from Mike. Mike fell to the ground writhing around in pain, the last thing he remembered before passing out was Jayden telling the others to lift him.

* * *

When Mike first came to, it was all a little hazy, he felt like he was underwater, he could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying, like they were muffled. That was until he receded back into his unconscious.

* * *

The second time, he actually felt the pain, his chest and most of his extremities hurt, a lot. He tried to open his eyes but they were too heavy, he then tried to move, but only managed to moan in pain as he tried it, which caught someone's attention. The next thing he knew, a hand was on his arm, with a voice saying, "C'mon Mike, just open your eyes."

He couldn't make out who it was , but he willed his eyes to open. It took a moment to focus, but when he did, he saw Jayden, and he tried to say hey, but all that came out was a low moan. He then realized that his arm was in a sling and that his chest was wrapped tightly, too tightly in his opinion, and he had an IV drip in his arm.

"Wha….hapnd..?" was the only thing he was able to muster.

"Madimot got some kind of mind control over you, and you attacked us, but we were able to free you, although in the hardest way possible. I needed you unmorphed, so the others had to use their powers against you. They have been distraught ever since, they still haven't come to grips with what happened, and neither have I if I'm being honest." Jayden said sadly.

"It's okaaayyy…" slurred Mike. "How long was I out?" he continued.

"Three days, and we beat the nighlok, and got the Tiger Zord back, in case you were curious." Jayden continued.

The questions Mike had next were interrupted by the others walking into the room, with their heads hanging low. They looked like they had kicked a puppy. They looked up towards Mike, seeming relieved that he was finally awake.

"How are you feeling Mike, do you need anything? Food? Water?" asked Mia.

"No, I'm not all that hungry, but thanks for the thought." Mike replies, smiling.

"Mike, aren't you angry at us? Don't you hate us for hurting you like this?" Kevin pleaded.

"Not really, if it were you, I would hope you wouldn't blame us either, so I don't blame you. I would have felt even worse had I hurt any of you, and I'm very glad I didn't." Mike explained, content with what happened.

They continued to feel better as Mike continued to explain why he wasn't angry and what he remembered from the fight. It all felt like everything was going back to normal.

That was, until Mike tried to sit up, and gasped in pain. This gained everyone's attention, and they were on him, asking what hurt and what they could do to help.

"What hurts? Ji! We need some help in here!" cried the rangers.

"Guys, calm down….I'm… alriiighht…" Mike said tiredly, yawning in between words.

The next thing he knew, Ji was next to him, checking his arm and the bandages across his chest.

"He blew a few stitches trying to sit up, I'll need to redo them and change his bandages. But that mean you guys are going to have to leave the room." Ji stated, matter-of-factly.

They all stepped out of the room, albeit begrudgingly. As soon as the door was shut, Ji got to work cleaning the blood that had started to drip down Mike's chest. He grabbed anti-septic, and a clean towel, and wiped it away. He then grabbed the needle and the thread to restitch his chest. Mike had only popped three of his stitches, so it only took him about five minutes to redo. Mike moaned, not expecting a few stitches to be this painful. The last thing he remembered was the sounds of the others rushing into the room.

* * *

A/N pt. 2:

1100 words, whew, that was unintentional.

Please read and review, let me know if I should continue or not! Thanks for reading!!


	2. Road to Recovery

A/N: Thanks for the comments!

Again, I do not own this.

Enjoy Chapter 2! This was a really fun chapter to write!

* * *

Mike started to groan as he struggled to open his eyes, he didn't remember what had happened. That is, until he saw the sling, and it all came flooding back to him; the fight, Jayden, the team, Ji, stitches...He looked around and saw a bottle of water next to him, but when he reached for it, his chest tightened in pain and he moaned. This grabbed the attention of the others, who were in the common room, and the next thing he knew, the others were filing in the room.

"You okay Mike? We heard you moan from the other room!" Emily explained.

"Yeah, do you need anything?" Mia asked in concern.

"Guys, chill out, I was reaching for the water bottle and my chest didn't agree with the movement." Mike said exasperated.

"We're just trying to help, Mike." Kevin stated matter-of-factly.

Mike looked down, suddenly interested in what color the sheets were, until he felt a hand on his shoulder, and looked up to see Jayden holding the water bottle. Jayden opened it and gave it to him, while Mike turned to him and thanked him.

"Thanks guys, I'm sorry about what happened. Jayden, I should have gotten down, this is all my fault. I know you're gonna say it's not, but it is, and I'm sorry for everything." Mike stayed solemnly.

"We forgive you Mike," they all said laughing lightly, "we don't blame you, we blame that slimy nighlok."

* * *

Mike had fallen asleep after their conversation earlier, he had wanted to continue talking, but Ji had interrupted them, and told them that Mike needed rest. Mike begrudgingly had gone to sleep, not expecting to fall asleep as quickly as he did, not realizing how tired he really was until he woke up three hours later. He called out to Jayden, wanting some food, he was finally getting hungry, it had been two days since he first woke up, and hadn't had a bite to eat.

Jayden walked into the room, briskly Mike noted. He walked over to the chair that was stationed next to his bed, and sat down, leaning forward with his head resting on his hands.

"What do you need Mike, name it and I'll grab it for you." Jayden stated casually.

"Some pizza would be great, but we both know he'll say no, so I'll just stick to a simple chicken noodle soup. Thanks man, I really appreciate it. On another note, do you think Mentor will let me get out of this stupid bed tomorrow? I'm getting tired of feeling helpless." Mike said, practically talking a mile a minute.

"Whoa, calm down Mike, I'll get the soup and ask Mentor about it, I'll come back and let you know, okay?" Jayden replied, confused as to why he was so worried about getting out of bed. It usually took the forces of both Kevin and himself to drag him out of bed every morning for training.

"Thanks bro, I'll be here, bored as ever." Mike said, in his usual laid back tone.

* * *

Jayden left the room and walked to the kitchen to get Mentor to start on lunch for everyone, salad for everyone but Mike. While he was in there, he also asked Mentor about having Mike leave the bed. To his surprise, Mentor agreed that he had had enough time to rest, and that he should be able to begin symbol power training tomorrow.

Once lunch was ready, he brought Mike his soup, and told him the good news.

"Really, aw man, I was hoping to milk it a little longer before continuing training." Mike said, faking sadness.

"Mike, although you were injured, training is an important part in being a samurai." Jayden responded.

"I know," Mike sighed, "I just wish he would give me another day off, but no rest for the weary, I guess."

After lunch, everyone visited him periodically throughout the rest of the day, until Mentor ordered them all to go to bed, saying that training tomorrow was going to be rigorous.

So when Mike woke up the next morning, he practically jumped out of bed, when in actuality, it was more of a groan here, and a twinge of pain until he was finally out of bed. Mike was already breathing deeply from the amount of effort it took him to get out of bed.

'Oh great,' he thought, 'now I have to get dressed.'

After a few minutes of trial and error, he had on his training gear, and was headed to the kitchen for breakfast. To his surprise, the only other one in the kitchen was Kevin, measuring our his 'perfect' breakfast. Mike silently laughed to himself, but continued his trek into the cabinets to find a granola bar to fend off his foodie until lunch, grabbing two just in case. After about ten minutes, everyone else had filed in, and were getting their own breakfast, that is until Mike tried to get up to grab some water. Emily had noticed he was about to get up, but stopped him.

"Do you want some water, Mike? I can get it for you." Emily said, with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Em, I really appreciate it." Mike replied, feeling bad for not being able to do such a simple thing himself.

"How are you feeling today Mike, is your chest any better than yesterday?" Mia asked, as she continued to eat her orange.

"I'm still a little sore, but otherwise, I'm getting there, by the weekend, I'll be right as rain!" Mike just about screamed.

"Whoa, someone's pumped up!" Exclaimed Kevin.

"Why wouldn't I be? Keep eating your food, waterboy." Mike said passingly. Kevin glared at him for a second before he went back to eating his granola.

They continued to eat until Mentor came down, and told them to clean up and head to the training ground for warm-ups and combat training, aside from Mike, who had been instructed to stay on the sidelines and watch. As the other rangers began their warm-ups, Mike got sidetracked and started staring up at the clouds, looking at the different shapes they were making. At the moment he could see a bear, and a butterfly, but otherwise lost interest quickly as the others started sword training. He was watching Mia and Emily spar, but didn't realize what was coming his way until it was too late.

* * *

A/N pt. 2: Sorry I left on a bit of a cliffhanger, but how else can I keep you on the edge of your seats if all I write is fluff?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was mainly fluff, but next chapter, oh boy, things are about to get spicy! Anyway, read and review, let me know if you have any suggestions.

Thanks again!


	3. Madimot’s Return?

A/N:

Thanks for the comments and suggestions, it may have started off a bit boring, but this chapter is gonna blow your mind! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Mike didn't expect Madimot of all things to set off the gap sensor. The team told him to stay put, but he couldn't do that to his friends. They ran to where Madimot was destroying a family park, laughing at their fear.

"Hey! How are you still here, nighlok?!" Jayden screamed angrily.

"What, you thought you could destroy me that easily?" The nighlok laughed, "A nice soak in the Sanzu really does wonders for your body!"

"But that's impossible!" Screamed Mike.

"Is it, puppet?" Madimot laughed. "You're still under my spell, Green! Now, destroy them!"

Mike clenched his fists to his head, pain exploding in every area, until he stopped fighting, and responded to Madimot.

"Of course, Madimot." Mike responded. "Forest Vortex!"

The team didn't know what to do, they felt like they were stuck to the ground, not expecting Mike to continue to serve him. So when he attacked them, all of them got hit, even Jayden, but he hid his pain well. All of them flew back, and they struggled to stand back up.

"Forest spear!" Mike cried. "Leaf attack!"

"Mike, stop!!" Emily cried.

No matter what they did, the attacks kept coming, and soon enough, they were all demorphed, sporting cuts and bruises of their own.

"Okay Green, I'm dried out, finish them, and wait for me." Madimot said.

"Of course, Madimot." Mike said darkly. "Leaf flurry!"

Leaves came from every direction, and was about to hit them before Jayden got an attack of his own onto Mike.

"Blazing strike!" Cried Jayden.

"Jayden! No! Stop!" They all cried in unison.

Before they had a chance to stop him, Mike had been struck, but had disappeared.

* * *

They all stood up, and ran back to base to try and find out where he had gone. They looked for hours, but couldn't find Mike.

"Dammit! Where could he have gone?!" Kevin yelled out in anger.

"Calm down, Kevin," Emily cried, "we'll find him. He has to be around here somewhere."

"I know," he responded, "I'm just angry that I can't help him."

"We're all upset, Kevin," Jayden replied, "but we have to keep a level head, or we'll be no help to Mike."

So they continued to search for him, until the gap sensor went off, signaling Madimot's return.

"C'mon guys," Mia said, "let's destroy this nighlok for good this time!"

* * *

They ran to the quarry, and immediately they locked eyes with the green ranger, and he was already morphed, of course. Seeing this, the rest of the rangers morphed too, not wanting to get hurt by Mike again. And they split up into two teams, Kevin and Jayden, and Emily and Mia. The guys went up against Mike, while the girls took care of Madimot. The girls didn't have a whole lot of luck against Madimot, seeing as he was a scaredy cat hiding behind his shield. The guys on the other hand were having better luck, that is until Mike used his forest vortex against Kevin and knocked him away, where moogers started to surround him. Jayden however had gained the upper hand, knocking Mike down for a few minutes, and he knew this would be enough time to destroy Madimot.

"Your turn Madimot!" Cried Jayden.

"No! Wait!" Madimot exclaimed. "Green, help me!"

"C'mon guys! Give him all you've got!" Jayden yelled. "Blazing strike!"

"Dragon Splash!"

"Airway!"

"Seismic swing!"

What they didn't expect to happen was Mike to join Madimot, and they both got hit.

The rangers expected to fight him with their Megazord, but after he exploded, he was gone for good.

"Aaaahhhh!!! Urghhh!" Mike cried in pain. He then proceeded to fall to the ground grasping his chest and his head. He was out before he hit the ground.

"Mike!" Emily ran over to him, tears in her eyes. "Mike! C'mon Mike, get up! Guys he's barely breathing!"

They all ran over to him, and they picked him up, careful not to jostle him too much.

"We have to hurry and get him to Ji, faster!" Jayden yelled.

* * *

They hurried him back to the Shiba house, worried about what they were to see when Ji started to fix him up. But when they got Mike to Ji, he kicked everyone but Jayden our, needing some help patching Mike up. Once everyone was out, Ji got to work, Mike had several new cuts across his body, two in his side and one on his leg. He had also broken his foot, and two of his fingers on his right hand. Ji was more worried about the cuts in his side, they were deeper than the previous cut to his chest, which was healing nicely, and Ji was glad he didn't have to mess with that again.

"Jayden, go get the stitching kit, the foot cast, and the fingers casts." Ji sighed, knowing how hard this was for him. "Get going Jayden! I need these stitched immediately!"

"Oh, right. Be right back." Jayden replied.

The minute he left the room, he was bombarded with questions from the other rangers.

"How is he?"

"Is he going to be okay?"

"What's wrong with him?"

"Guys, calm down, he'll be fine, but I need to grab the med kit so Ji can fix him up. It'll be alright, he's strong, he'll pull through." Jayden told them, trying to believe the words himself.

So Jayden continued to the med kit, grabbing everything Mentor had asked for. The minute he stepped into the room, Ji already had Mike attached to an IV drip full of antibiotics. Mentor got to work quickly, setting Mike's foot, and putting the finger braces on. He then set his sights to the gashes, being grateful that the blood had started to clot. He cleaned them and began stitching his side back together. After about an hour of working, Ji felt that Mike would pull through, but was still worried about the fact that he had yet to wake up, but he would worry about that later.

"Go tell them that he needs rest, and that they can see him tomorrow, then tell them to come to the common room. We all need to talk about what happened today, and what can be improved so it doesn't happen again." Mentor signed.

* * *

A/N pt. 2:

I hope this chapter was better than the last one, it had action, and completed the main arc, but coming next is still going to be dicey. Will Mike wake up? Will his friends be able to help him?

All will be answered next chapter, so stay tuned!

I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to read and comment any suggestions you have for this story, like if you'd want any pairings in the chapters to come. See you guys next chapter!


	4. The Aftermath

A/N: Enjoy this chapter! It's kinda fluffy, but next chapter is going to be filled with guilt and bad thoughts...so wait for that.

I put this out earlier than expected, but anyway, enjoy the story.

Disclaimer:I don't own this.

* * *

Mentor waited in the common room for the others to gather, and he only waited about 2 minutes due to everyone being worried about Mike. Everyone had the same sad, confused look on their face, like someone had run over their puppy.

"I wanted you all here," Mentor started, "because this has never happened before. I thought you all destroyed Madimot earlier this week. And how did he manage to almost defeat you? Why was Mike so injured?"

Nobody answered him, too ashamed at what had happened, knowing they could have prevented it by forcing Mike to stay at the house.

"No matter how it happened, we need to make sure it never happens again. There must be another nighlok that allows another to have one more chance, because I know that Xandred can't do it. Or it could be you didn't actually destroy him, he just made you think you did." Mentor continued.

"Is that all?" they all asked.

"Yes," he sighed, "that is all, you may go see Mike, but as far as I know, he hasn't woken up yet."

Just then, Mike came stumbling into the room, limping, and seeming very out of it.

"Heeeyyy guuyss, I was wonnderringg wheerreee yoouuu guuys had ruunnn offff to." Mike slurred. But before he could move anywhere, or someone could respond, he collapsed. He would have hit the ground if Jayden hadn't run over to catch him.

"What are we gonna do with him?" Jayden asked light heartedly.

* * *

They had brought Mike back to his room, and had put the IV drip back in his arm. They were all visibly worried about him, Emily and Mia even having a slight tremble to their already shaken forms. Even being worried about him, in this state, they couldn't help him even if they wanted to.

"We should keep him sedated until he is able to get around without stumbling…" Mentor stated. "I know it's a hard decision, but it's the best option we have so he doesn't injure himself further."

Everyone seemed downcast with the idea, but without anymore viable options, they all silently agreed, shaking their heads in approval.

* * *

It had been three days since they first sedated Mike, and they were all coming to the conclusion that they should allow him to wake up and see how he's doing.

Mentor started the conversation, "It'll take a couple hours for the sedative to wear off, but when it does, one of us needs to be in here with him so he doesn't try walking around again."

Without thinking, Emily responded with, "I'll keep first watch. You all look visibly exhausted, you guys go rest. I got this."

"Emily," Jayden started, "you need sleep more than any of us, let me take care of this." Emily gave him a look that said, 'If you don't let me do this, I will hunt you down.' "Or...you could do it, and I can go after you. Well, I'll be in the common room if you need anything." Jayden swiftly left the room.

Mia and Kevin silently giggled to themselves, knowing how Jayden must feel. But they contained themselves when Emily shot both of them a death glare. They quickly left the room and joined Jayden in the common room.

"What was that all about?" Kevin asked.

"You're a guy, you can't possibly understand." Mia responded dumbfounded.

The conversation stopped there, and they all sat in comfortable silence, reading books and practicing symbol power until Emily practically ran into the room.

"He's awake!" She yelled excitedly.

They all dropped what they were doing and followed her back to Mike's room, hopeful that he would be okay, both physically and mentally. When they walked in, Mike still looked pretty out of it, but he was awake nonetheless. It took another five minutes for Mike to be fully aware of his surroundings. His eyes finally stopped and focused on his friends standing in front of him, all smiling brightly at him. He couldn't remember what had happened, and he was wondering what they were doing in his room.

Then it all came crashing back to him, his friends telling him to stay, then pain, and then nothing. It was like there was a big blank in his memory, and no matter how hard he thought about it, he couldn't remember what happened after he left the Shiba house to fight the nighlok with them.

Mike tried to ask what happened, but all that came out was a failed attempt at talking. Emily immediately grabbed the water cup sitting on his side table and helped him drink a couple sips. She sat it down and walked back to join the rest of her friends.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is leaving the house to come help you guys against the nighlok, by past that, nothing." Mike said exasperated.

"Well, it wasn't just any nighlok...it was Madimot." Jayden started. "Unfortunately…"

"Wait, wait, wait, it-it was Ma-Madimot? I thought you al destroyed him, that's what you told me anyway." Mike interrupted.

Jayden sighed, "We thought we did, but somehow he was able to come back, and-and he still had some type of control over you...so when we went to attack him for good, you stepped in as well, and not only did we hit Madimot, but we struck you as well."

They all looked to Mike, ashamed of their actions. But Mike had a completely different look, he looked confused.

"But why do all of you look guilty? It wasn't your fault, it was mine. If hadn't come with you guys, I wouldn't be in this mess, you can't be upset at yourselves. He still had control over me, again, my fault. If anyone should feel bad, it's me, I caused you guys this pain, and I wish there was something I could do to make it up to you." Mike continued, "I feel so stupid for trying to help, even though I knew I would just get in the way. I'm so useless!"

"Mike! You're not useless! You are an amazing member of this team, you shouldn't feel ashamed, you couldn't help what you were doing, stop beating yourself up about it." Emily cried out.

"Yeah, anyways, you only did what you thought was right, don't blame yourself." Jayden replied.

That ended that conversation right then and there, and nobody said anything else about it, and one after another, after hours of hanging out, they went to their respective rooms, and said goodnight to Mike, and went their separate ways.

'It is my fault, and I'm gonna make it up to them.' Mike thought, hoping his actions in the coming days would make up for the trouble he caused the others.

* * *

A/N pt. 2: I hope this chapter wasn't too boring, next chapter will be better, promise. Either way, this chapter was still fun to write, I'm starting to like my pairing of Mike and Emily, let me know what you think.

Read and comment any suggestions! Thanks!

And as always, have a great time reading and I'll see y'all next chapter!


	5. Guilt Trips

For starters, I want to apologize for the long awaited update. I lost a loved one and I haven't had the urge to write since she died. Anyways, I still hope you're enjoying the story, I should have a regular update schedule from here on out. One chapter a week until I'm finished with it, which will probably be three more chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own this.

Let's get right into it! Enjoy!!

* * *

Mike woke up, scanning the room making sure there weren't any stragglers watching over him. It had been a week since the whole 'mind control' debacle, and Mike still hadn't made it up to his friends for letting them down in battle. He decided that once he was able to move around without having to struggle too much with pain, he would help his friends out. He got out of bed and grabbed his scooter, his friends felt he would enjoy it much more than the crutches, and in he definitely did. 'Okay, now to start breakfast, hopefully I don't mess that up too.' Mike had begun thinking to himself that he wasn't worth being on the team, and the only way he'd be an asset would be helping around the compound, since he couldn't help fight nighloks yet.

He quietly made his way to the kitchen, shocked to find Ji already in there enjoying a bowl of oats. "What brings you here this early Mentor? I thought you normally meditated at this hour?"

"Well, Mike, I got up earlier than usual, so now I'm eating breakfast, any more questions?" Mentor asked, slightly annoyed.

'Do he get up on the wrong side of the bed or what? Maybe I am useless, I can't even tell when someone is upset.' Mike berated himself, knowing he should have thought about his words before speaking. So Mike continued his trek, and started cooking breakfast for the rest of the team. He made pancakes, with fruit of course, knowing Kevin, he'd probably have a conniption fit about eating a healthy breakfast. So just for Kevin, he made a perfect batch of eggs and organic bacon. Soon, the rest of the team trickled in, surprised to see Mike awake, and cooking breakfast no less.

"Well look at that! He can wake up early." Kevin snickered. "You can do some things right at least, these eggs are perfect!"

"Mike, these pancakes are delicious, thanks for making breakfast," Emily smiled, a blush forming on her face, "maybe you could make them more often."

Mike looked exasperated, 'is that the only thing they think I'm good at? Maybe it is useless to try and prove myself, it's not gonna work.' "Yeah. On a different note, I was wondering if I could start my training again? I feel like I'm dragging the team down."

"Mike, I know you want to, but you're still too injured, in a week, you'll be up to it, but until you can move around without the scooters, then I'm sorry." Jayden said. Jayden knew how much Mike wanted to join them. "You can, however, come outside and work in symbol power and watch us work if you want to feel involved and not like a couch potato."

Mike immediately perked up at this, "Definitely!"

* * *

Mike was sitting on a stool in front of a blank canvas with his brush and ink. He kept getting distracted by Emi-the fighting. They had all improved in some manner, while he was still stuck not being able to help them at all.

Jayden must have noticed him being distracted because the next thing Mike knew, Jayden was right next to him.

"AH! Sorry Jayden, you scared me for a second." Mike said wheezing.

"You're okay, but seriously, dude, you should work on your symbol power, we both know it needs a little work." Jayden dredged on.

"Yeah, you're right." Mike said. 'I knew he thought I was useless.' He thought.

So Mike stopped watching the fights and worked on his vine rope. He wanted to be able to help catch a monster if possible, and this would help big time, he didn't want to be a burden on the team anymore. Mike kept working for hours, it wasn't until he saw the others going back inside did he notice it was already time for lunch. 'I can show them what my work has done, hopefully they'll be impressed.'

* * *

"Hey guys, I've got something to show you! It should help us beat those nighlok much faster!" Mike raced in excitedly.

"Ok, show us!" Emily was very excited to see whatever Mike wanted to show them.

The next thing they all knew, Mike had summoned a thick vine, and wrapped it around a chair tightly, and lifted the chair off the ground.

"Wow! Mike, that's incredible!" They all said simultaneously.

'Maybe I'm not useless after all.' Mike thought.

"See, Mike, hard work pays off, now let's go get something to eat, I think Mentor made turkey sandwiches." Kevin states.

"Yeah, then we can go back to training, we need to work just as hard as Mike just did, then we can all be a good addition to this team." Emily was excited to learn something like Mike just did.

* * *

And that's it, it a little shorter than usual, but I hope y'all enjoy it, the next chapter will be up next week!


End file.
